Falling to Pieces
by WilSon98
Summary: A few days after the non-wedding, Will wants to apologize to Sonny for his behavior, but can't get through to him. It takes Sonny a while to realize the mistake he had done of letting Will go, and tries to make amends with him. Hope you enjoy. Comments and reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny was very angry with Will. He slammed his door shut not wanting to go anywhere. He ignored his phone as it rang, and he ignored the knocking on his door.

"I need to talk to you. Please Sonny." As angry as he was, he got up and opened the door.

"What do you want Will?"

"I just wanted to apologize for everything."

"An apology isn't good enough. You confide to Gabi instead of me? I'm your boyfriend Will. We promised that we weren't going to keep any secrets. You know exactly what I'm talking about Will. I found out that Nick isn't the father of the baby. My boyfriend is. You're the one who got Gabi pregnant and you didn't think I wasn't going to find out Will?" Will looked sheepishly to the floor and back to Sonny's face.

"I love you Sonny more than anything. I didn't want you to find out this way. I was going to tell you, but they told me that you would break up with me if you ever found out. And I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"So you let them decide what's best for you right? So whatever is best for Will should be kept away from me?"

"I'm sorry." Tears fell freely from his eyes. Like an river raging its fury to the depths of a waterfall.

"I wish you would've told me Will. Before it got out of hand. You got to stop letting her control your life." Sonny went wide-eyed and his suspicions about Gabi fell to the surface. He was right about her.

"It's not too late. Sonny please." Will took his hand and held onto it tightly not wanting to let him go.

"I'm sorry Will. But right now I need to be on my own. " Sonny moved to the door and held it open for him. Will looked at him one more time looking for a sign or something and gently touched his face and laid a soft kiss on his lips before he left.

When Sonny closed the door, he realized that he made a big mistake. A mistake that he thought that would never bring them back together. Will leaned against the closed door. Sonny is the one person that he loves more than anything in the world. Sonny was also leaning against the door, tears in his eyes as well.

"I love you." They both repeated from either side of the door. Will silently fell to the floor not wanting to go anywhere else. He just wanted to be near Sonny.

Sitting on the couch in the square, Will had been crying for what seemed like hours. He was angry at Chad for blurting out the truth just like that. He was angry at himself. He kept deflecting to the night on New Years, and what Sonny told him what his resolution was for that year.

"2012: Get Will Horton to fall in love me."

"It's what I wanted all year." Their passionate love-making, and the happiness that they share is the most important thing in the world to both Will and Sonny. The way they look deep into each other's eyes, they didn't have to say that they love each other, because it is written in their eyes, their touch, and every time they kiss. The most deep sensational kisses matters the most to him. Sonny matters the most him. He couldn't get him off his mind all day. Replaying the times when they had their first kiss outside the Pub, their first date at the coffeehouse, and the first time they made love. Sonny is the most amazing thing that happened to him, for the first time in his life he is happy. He couldn't remember the last time he was. But Sonny brought happiness and tears of joy to Will's eyes and heart. He loved him so much and he still does. It was as if his feet had a mind of their own and walked him towards the coffeehouse and saw Chad working his shift.

"Are you happy now?" Will blurted out.

"Will What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what happened yesterday at the wedding. Why did you do that?" Chad walked them out of the coffeehouse so no one could over hear as Will had already gotten some attention from the customers.

"I said what I had to say because it is the truth."

"I know it is. But you couldn't wait until after they were married to get it out?"

"No it couldn't wait Will. Because everybody in that church needed to know who Gabi really is and what she has done to you, Sonny and to Melanie."

"Yeah well your little outburst yesterday, has caused me and Sonny to break up." Chad looked overwhelmed when he said that.

"I thought you guys were good?"

"We were. Until yesterday. Not only you, but Nick and Gabi both caused our relationship to fail. I love Sonny with all my heart and I can't stand not being able to be near to him. And right now, he can't stand the sight of me, he can't stand me."

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am. But the truth is out, everybody needed to know."

"I wanted to tell him when I had the chance. But I was too scared to tell him because I love him and I am the one who threw our relationship down the drain." Will walked off, but Chad caught up to him in the park and tried talking to him about it. They both tried coming to terms that it was the best thing to do, but Will didn't see it that way.

"How did you find out about the baby?" Will had cried new tears over his old ones and roughly wiped them away so that he wasn't blinded by the hurt and the pain inside.

"Do you really need to know?"

"Yes I do. I have the right to know." Will practically demanded an answer from Chad. He wasn't going to leave things like that between them, like how he and Sonny left things about a few hours ago, which was a mistake on his part.

"I went to the hospital with Abigail to check on her mom and she was fine. But I had to leave for work and Abigail stayed with her mom so that they could talk. Then I overheard Cameron talking to someone. It sounded more like a heated discussion than a conversation. Anyway, when I heard that it was Gabi and Nick that he was talking to, I leaned in to listen on their conversation. And it was mostly about how far along she is on her pregnancy and that she said that she needed someone to tell the truth.

"Nick almost practically yelled at her not to tell Cameron the truth, but he told her that he knows that Nick couldn't possibly be the father. That's when she made it worse."

"How did she make it worse?" Will's tears had finally subsided into small sniffles, with his tears finally gone.

"She said that they forced you into making the decision for Nick to be the father, so that you don't have the right to raise your child. And Nick , the jerk that he is said and I quote: 'I don't want some idiot gay boy raising a child into this world without a mother.'"

"He said that?" Chad nodded in disapproval. Will regained his consciousness and instead of tears, anger brimmed underneath his eyes. He was ready to tell Nick to go to hell for his stupid homophobic comments about him. He wished that he could rid the rid of people who are like that to others.

"And you know what the worst part is? Gabi didn't even say anything, she didn't even blink when he said that. I'm not kidding. When they finished, I bolted out of there 'cause I know they're going to cause trouble. They caused enough trouble between you and Sonny. You guys are happy together, and it was stupid of me what I did yesterday at the ceremony I know that, but it needed to come out. But you and Sonny have a better relationship than anyone in Salem right now. You need to stop fighting and get back together already."

"And Melanie? What happened?" Chad told him everything. They were both into the conversation that they hadn't realized that Sonny was listening on their conversation. He wasn't going to let Nick and Gabi take Will away from him. He needed the comfort of Will's touch and holding him in his arms. Wanting things to go back to the way it was. Back to when they were holding each other not wanting to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since their fight. It was the second time already they fought. The first time being was when Lucas said that Sonny was only going to hurt him, but he didn't. Both Will and Sonny are so affectionate with one another and fell deeply in love with each other. They thought that nothing could ever break that apart. But something went wrong.

Sonny being busy with work, tried to indulge himself with paperwork and his customers. But there was a nagging feeling inside of him. He loved Will soo much, yet somehow he still can't take his mind off him.

"Hey Sonny." Brian walked in the coffeehouse.

"Hey Brian," He said in a solemn voice.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Right. That's why you have a sad look on your face. It looks to me that you have been crying."

"It's nothing. I'm busy. That's all." Sonny turned away from him to wipe a few tears from his eyes.

"I know you're upset about the break up between you and…Well you know."

"So you've been talking about me to my mom have you?"

"Well, sort of. And I can tell when you're not feeling good. Come on. Let's just get out of here and go for a walk or something. Take your mind off things." Brian gave him a look of self-pity.

"Fine. I can't be long."

"Sure. That's fine by me." They left the Common Grounds and walked towards Horton town Square.

Will clutched at the pillow that he was holding as he stared at the picture of Sonny on his phone. The man that he loves, that he wants to spend the rest of his life with, broke up with him. New tears formed under his eyes and he buried his face into the pillow, trying to subside his tears yet it only somehow made it worse. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He tried to ignore it, but the knock continued.

"Who is it?" Will tried to talk through his tears.

"It's your grandma Kate." He tried getting up from the couch, untangling his legs from the blanket.

"Hey grandma." He slowly walked back to the couch after he opened the door. His eyes were bloodshot red from the tears that he has been crying for the past week.

"Will you don't look so good. You need something. Have you eaten anything?"

"I haven't eaten in a week."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She tried comforting him by gently rubbing her hand on his back.

"No." He shook his head. Not wanting to get into it with her too. He already talked to Marleena about it. She supports him in whatever decision he makes for himself. Sami as well. There was nothing that she could do to bring her son back to his senses to realize that Will still loves Sonny very much, no matter what they are going through.

"Come on. At least let me get you a coffee. Some fresh air will do you good." She kept on trying until he gave in with a small smile forming on his lips.

"First things first. You need to take a shower." They let out a small laugh before he went to take a shower and change his clothes.

"Sonny, I know this might sound like I'm taking this the wrong way. But I'm not. I just wish that you could have broken up with him sooner before he made it worse." Brian explained as they walked towards the couch in the square holding a cup of coffee.

"He didn't do anything. That's the problem. It was my fault anyways."

"Why are you blaming yourself for his faults? I mean it's not like you got a woman pregnant." Sonny gave him a hard glare when he said that.

"What was that look for?"

"You don't get to talk about him like that."

"I know he's your ex and all, but you got to face the truth and let him go." Brian tried talking some sense into him. To stop thinking about Will and move on.

"I can't. It's too hard for me." He got up as soon as Brian was getting closer to him.

"Look Sonny, I've been there. We've all been there at some point and we end up moving on." Brian moved in closer to Sonny. He leaned in for a kiss.

Just as Will and his grandma Kate walked into the square, Will saw Sonny with Brian. When he saw them kissing, he scoffed under his breath and new tears came flooding and walked away.

"Will. Where are you going?Will." When she saw what made him upset, she ran in the direction that he went.

Sonny pushed him away and walked off.

"What was that for?" Sonny gave him a look of anger.

"To help you?"

"Help me for what? To take Will off my mind and go to you?" Brian stared at him as if making his point.

"You know what? I think this is where our friendship ends. I can't do this anymore. I have to go back to work." Sonny walked back to Common Grounds leaving Brian standing there with a hopeless look on his face.

"Will where are you going?"

"I'm going to give Gabi a piece of my mind."

"Wait you can't." She tried stopping him.

"Why not? She ruined my life by breaking me and Sonny apart. And I need to tell her how I feel." He walked off into the pub and went upstairs when he didn't see her working her shift. He pounded on her door waiting for her or Nick to answer. Finally, Gabi answered the door while Nick was putting his clothes on.

"I hope you're happy. 'Cause you both finally accomplished breaking me and Sonny apart." Will almost screamed.

"Will, what are you talking about?" She looked around making sure that there was no sign of her and Nick's make out.

"What you did to me and Sonny, you're the reason that broke us us apart a-a-and the reason why Melanie left." Gabi looked ashamed of herself and felt foolish as she defended herself.

"Melanie wanted to leave because there's nothing here for her. And she was my best friend. I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh. You don't want to talk about it right? Okay. So, Nick of all people wants to be with you and spend his life with you, after what he did to Melanie and raise MY child. Then, somehow a mysterious guy who you knew, hired him as your stalker to get Chad to like you? And you get him to kidnap Melanie? I mean come on Gabi. This is not like you. You were not her best friend. You don't get to talk about her like that. She left because of you. No one else. I thought I knew you. "

"You don't get to talk to her like that." Nick came to Gabi's defence and held her back from him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"What if I told you that Sonny and I are not together anymore because of both of you?"

"Will. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand."

"Are you serious right now? You didn't mean for it to get out of hand? My child deserves better. My child deserves parents that love each other. Not someone who kidnaps people to get others to like them."

"Don't go there Will. I chose to marry Nick because I love him and we are going to raise our child together without you in the picture."

"I deserve to see my baby. Nick didn't want to marry you out of the goodness of his heart. He only wanted to marry you because he thought that's what's best for the baby. To be raised without it's real father."

"Yeah well, I have a good reason for that. Our baby doesn't need to know that it's real father is a gay boy. You gave up the right to be a father, and I don't see that happening either." Nick's grey eyes darkened like a heavy threatening storm. Will was ready to punch him, but he held back.

"I gave up? You're the one who pushed me away. Telling me that it's the right thing to do. Well you know what? I know exactly what the right thing I should do. First things first. I'm going to find Sonny and make it up to him. And once we are back together, WE our going to get full custody of my baby. And we our going to make sure that you never come near us again." Will's eyes got wide, ready to push back the storm with his blue ocean eyes.

"Wait Will."

"Just let him go." Nick sighed and tried to forget about Will and his accusations.


	3. Chapter 3

It took them forever to realize that it was the stupidest thing they both could have done. While Will was looking all over town for his boyfriend, Sonny did the same. The phone lines were busy as they were calling each other at the same time. Will thought that Sonny was with Brian and saw him in the pub and talked to him.

"Do you know where Sonny is?"  
"No."

"Really? So the other day in the square that wasn't him kissing you?"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah I did. Where is he?" Will asked him again firmly.

"I don't know where he is. The last thing I remember him telling me is that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"He did?" Will tried to hide his smile. But he couldn't.

"Uh. Thanks Brian." Will quickly ran out of the pub as soon as Gabi came out from the kitchen. Sonny had done the same thing, only he went to the coffeehouse. They almost gave up as soon as they saw each other in the Horton town Square. They couldn't resist the temptation of running towards each other. Their lips hungered one another, their fingers yearned for each others touch, and their eyes longed for each others. Sonny grabbed Will and hugged him like he never hugged anyone before. Will whimpered in his arms as they held each other tight.

"I'm so sorry Sonny. I'm so sorry." Will whispered in Sonny's ear, not letting him go from the embrace. They both smiled through tears that they couldn't deny.

"I'm sorry too Will. It was all my fault."

"No. It was never your fault. It was all my fault. I should have told you from before and all of this could have been avoided." They slowly let each other go and walked towards the couch with Sonny's arm wrapped around Will's waist.

"Tell me everything. From the beginning." Sonny demanded from him.

"Okay. Uhh,okay. That day, when you kissed me, I shouldn't have pushed you away. I was denying the person that I thought wasn't true in my head. And when I pushed you away, I realized what a stupid idiot I was."

"You're not an idiot Will." Sonny tried smiling to make him feel better.

"So then, when I was about to make it up to you, I saw you with Brian and I figured that you were dating him."

"I love you more than anyone else you know that." Sonny interrupted him a few times to make him smile.

"Then, I got in a fight with T because he thought that you turned me somehow."

"Turned you? I mean the guy needs to have a reality check on life." Sonny scoffed.

"And my dad wanted to talk with me and we fought because he was being his usual self by telling me that he was disappointed in me. And he got me so angry and worked up, that I almost completely lost it. And I left him standing there telling him that there was nothing else for us to say until he sees me for who I am." Sonny stared at him in disbelief with a smile on his face, glad that he stood up to his father for once.

"Then I met up with Gabi, who looked distraught and in a mess because Chad kicked her out of his apartment and quit her job for her. And I took advantage of the moment. I didn't want her to think that it was her fault. It was the stupidest thing that I shouldn't have done. I'm sorry."

"And the night when we were together,she sounded upset and confided in you. That's when she told you that you're the father?"

"Yeah. And I wanted to tell you Sonny. I really did. But my mind was all messed up and as stupid as I was, I let them make the choice for me that I shouldn't tell you and that Nick wanted to be the father. The one reason I couldn't tell you Sonny, is because I love you. I love you because you make me happier than I have ever been in my entire life. My whole life I have been living a lie. My mom went through so many guys, and I had to live with Austin and Carrie for a while because my mom wasn't there for me. And I don't want it to be history repeating itself. For years, I didn't know who my real father was. And I don't want the same thing with my baby. I don't want it to live a lie the way I did. I'm so sorry. Would you please give me another chance? I promise you that I will never keep anything from you again. I love you." Will fell to his knees asking for his forgiveness. Sonny looked deep into his eyes that was filled with so much pain, anger and sadness. He hated seeing Will like that.

"Until I met you, my life finally fell into place. And I love being with you, and spending time with you. You're the only one who I trust and talk to about my feelings, and I'm sorry that I took advantage of you and everything that we still might have. I feel like I lost my baby already, I don't want to lose you either." Tears started falling down from his eyes. Heaving heavy gasps and his chest collapsing with every breath he took. Sonny grabbed a hold of his arm and hugged him close.

"I still don't understand why you haven't told me in the beginning. We made a promise Will."

"I know. I know."

"If you knew how much this was going to hurt me, then why wait this long? This changed everything, about why you wanted to move in so quickly, ignoring me when I asked you what's wrong."

"I wanted to move in you, because I love you Sonny. With all my heart. That is one thing that never changed. And I really want this to last."

"So do I." They looked longingly into each other's eyes, not breaking contact.

"And I missed you Sonny. I really missed you."

"I missed you too." He smiled when he said that. There wasn't a time that when Sonny used to be in a relationship that he ever felt this way. They both haven't felt this way in a long time. And the way they look into each other's eyes says it all. They didn't have to say a single word because they could see it, they could even feel it from the touch of their hands.

"I don't want us to keep on fighting. We might have our ups and downs, but I don't want to be away from you more than a week. This week has been hard for me Will. We both haven't been honest with each other lately and I feel like it's been my fault. But I can't stop thinking about you when I'm alone without you by my side." Sonny spoke before Will interrupted. Sonny put his head down feeling guilty that they have both kept secrets from each other. They pinky swore on their first day in the coffeehouse that they wouldn't keep secrets from each other. But there's a point in life that when it comes to that point, it's only to protect the one you love with all your heart.

"It's not your fault. Technically it was Chad's fault when he blurted it out like that at the wedding ceremony. It's not how I wanted you to find out."

"Chad is a stupid idiot. I'm pretty sure he didn't think twice about what he was saying. You know what I am glad that Gabi and Nick didn't get married after all. I'm glad."

"So am I. But I can't help but feel sorry for Rafe. I hope he finally gets to see his real sister for who she is."

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." Once again they both leaned in for another gentle romantic kiss, and neither of them wanted to let each other go.

Will rested his head against Sonny's chest. A smile both forming on their faces. Glad that there was no interruptions for the first time. It seemed as if whenever they needed each other more than anything, everybody keeps interrupting their special moment together. Not this time. And even if it were to happen, they would ignore them until they left.

"Sonny, can I tell you something?"

"What?" He had half a smile painted on his face and moved a bit to look Will in the eyes.

"I have been stupid and selfish for treating you the way I did."

"Will, you're not stupid and selfish. I love you. You're one of a kind, and that's what I love."

"Sonny, you are the most important person in my life too. I'm sorry for the way I acted and the way I treated you. There's no one for me like you. You have given me friendship when I needed a friend. You also gave me the best advice I could ever ask for. But the most important and special thing that you have given me, is love. No one can and ever will love me the way you do." Sonny had tears in his eyes. The most kindest words that he ever heard from anyone.

"You know what you gave me? You gave me the one thing that I thought that I would never have in a million years. You gave me your friendship, and I have the best boyfriend in the world." Sonny spoke with soft words trying to talk with tears rolling down his chocolate brown eyes.

"Have you forgotten that you're boyfriend just lied to you about the baby?"

"That I haven't forgotten. But I want to forget about them without pushing you away from your right to raise your baby."

"I know. I don't want to think about it right now. I want us to keep this until tomorrow. But right now, this is more important. Sonny, I love you soo much. You gave me one of the things that I haven't had almost my whole life. You gave me a home, and you gave me your heart, and I will always remind us both how happy we are without anyone ruining this for us." That was all Will had to say to bring new tears forming under Sonny's eyes. Will made him weak everywhere, and he is his world. The one person that he will always love forever.

"I feel the exact same way. One thing I don't get though."

"What's that?"

"It's how we fell in love, when we both weren't sure about each other. But the best part of knowing that, is that we've dealt with so much together, and we will continue going through it together no matter who or what gets in the way." Will stared at his gorgeous brown eyes and gently smoothed his hands through his hair. They both leaned in for another kiss again.


	4. Chapter 4

Will rested his head against Sonny's bare chest. Hearing the sound of his beating heart, calmed him and he felt relaxed. The last week was hell without him. On some days, Sonny found Will sleeping by his door, crying out for him. Sonny tried choking back his tears when he looked in his eyes. But when Will turned around and left, his tears fell to the surface, crashing down. There was not a moment when Sonny was crying out in the middle of the night. Only to wake up and find an empty spot next to him. He was used to going to bed alone and waking up alone. But now that Will came into his life, he dreaded going to sleep, and waking up without draping his arms around Will's body and gently caressing him with the tips of his fingers, and his lips gently nipping at his ear, and teasing him.

Now, he finally has him in his arms. He held him tighter trying to get rid of the thoughts about Gabi and Nick. What they did to Will, especially Chad, his heart breaks for him. This time, he wasn't going to let them get away with it. They weren't going to take his child away from him and he is going to make sure of that. He gently kissed Will's neck, and Will moaned softly from the touch of his lips. He turned around to stare Sonny in the eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning." Sonny gave him a warm smile and kissed him. Will looked deep into his eyes looking for the one thing that he always sees in Sonny's eyes, that he feels in his touch. Despite all the things they have gone through, they love each other with all their hearts.

"I love you Sonny." He gently touched his face before kissing him again.

"I love you too Will." They stayed in bed for a while before Sonny got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make us breakfast in bed again."

"You don't have to do that." Will got up and followed him.

"I want to. I love making you feel special." Sonny said with a big smile as he started making coffee and taking out two muffins and setting them on plates.

"I'm not special."

"Yes you are. You are to me. That's one of the reasons why I love you." He grabbed his face in his hands before he gave him a big kiss. They sat at the small table having their breakfast and making conversation.

"You work today?"

"Unfortunately, I do."

"Is it okay if I come to work with you? I just don't like not seeing you all day."

"Now why would I say no to that?" He gave him his million watt smile and Will smiled back. He reached out for his hand and gently stroked his fingers before he took Sonny's hand in his.

"Thank you for letting me move back in. I don't know how much longer I could have gone one more day without you."

"I felt the same way." Sonny slipped a small wrapped box towards Will. And he knew what was in there. It was the key that Sonny gave to him before. Will opened the box, taking the key and holding it in his hand and held tightly on to it.

"I love you Sonny. I will never hurt you again. Never again."

"Good. 'Cause I don't want to have to take your key back again. Because it opens a special part of my heart just for you." Will grabbed his arms and hugged him close and tight. They stood there for a bit not wanting to let each other go.

"Now I'm gonna be late for work." Will laughed quietly. While Sonny went to get ready, Will had already cleaned the dishes and was waiting for Sonny by the door. Sonny closed the door and he took Will's hand in his, and they left towards the coffeehouse.

"What do you expect me to do Nick?"

"I want you to think about the baby. And right now, this is our only option." Nick had told Gabi everything about what Lucas told Will. He wasn't going to let them get away with it. That afternoon he was going to see Justin to see if he would be his lawyer to get custody of the baby. Will is unfit to raise this baby and he knows that. And he was going to make sure of it in court. Despite what they had gone through, Nick still wanted to marry Gabi, even if it had to be in front of the judge in the court room. He knew that in his heart of hearts, that this _is _Gabi's baby, not Will's.

"I am thinking about my baby. And if you think this is what we need, then go talk to him." She kissed him gently.

"I will. And the best part of knowing that he might be our lawyer, is so that he can't stand up for his son and his boyfriend that I can't stand." Gabi didn't say a word, and watched him leave with a small smile on her face.

"You almost done yet?"

"Two more hours, and I'm yours." Sonny laughed at him as he went to give a customer his coffee.

"It feels like we've been here all day." Will groaned as he turned around on the stool to face Sonny. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist and stayed like that for a while. They mostly talked about the baby throughout the whole day. Will was anxious when he told him that he wanted to get custody of his baby. It is the one thing that he wanted. He tried going through his mind of decisions that made him think that he didn't want his baby. But there was a nagging feeling inside of him that was saying it was wrong to deny his child to two people who weren't going to treat this baby the way they should. Will wanted the best for his baby. At the moment he was thinking about asking EJ to be his lawyer to stand up for him. He smiled at the thought when EJ told him that he will be there for him, and that he will be there if he needed anything. Even though EJ put him through a lot in the past year, he thought of him as a best friend. He sought out the best in their relationship, even when he tried to blackmail him a few times.

Sonny was happy for him when he told him. When he looked at him from the corner of his eyes, he could see the pain and hurt. He knows how much he loves his baby even though it wasn't born yet. That's what Sonny loved about him. His intentions of being not only the best boyfriend, also a really amazing father. Sonny tried picturing the times when he wanted the same thing, but being with Will, he couldn't picture himself as a father so soon. But, he is going to stand by him through it all, and live the rest of his life with Will and his child as a family that he thought he would never have in a million years. Looking into Will's eyes, he felt calm when he watched the waves of laughter sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Now are you done?" Will raised his eyebrows. Sonny moved to the door and switched the sign over and closed the blinds, and the lights outside as well.

"Now I'm done."

"Wow. Those two hours went by so sloooow." Sonny laughed.

"Come here." Will got off the chair and went straight into Sonny's arms.

"I'm sorry." Will whimpered in his arms.

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything. I still feel bad."

"Don't worry Will. We will get through this together. I promise you." They didn't know how long they stood there. They were wrapped up in each other's arms for what seemed almost an hour. Will cried softly in Sonny's arms, not wanting to let him go. Sonny gently soothed his cries and gently kissed away the tears and the pain in his eyes.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will. You are my everything."


End file.
